Rebel Spirit - Alternate Makorra Ending
by MakorraGal312
Summary: What if Unalaq hadn't interrupted Mako and Korra? What is there was MORE to the conversation? This takes place in episode 1 of Book 2. Please comment and review! :)
1. Chapter 1

"_It was an honor to work with the Avatar._" Tenzin said.

Korra was starting to feel guilty about the argument she had with Tenzin last night. She just couldn't take having Tenzin constantly tell her she should continue airbending when she has already mastered it and she wants to learn about the Spirit World from her uncle, Unalaq. Now, Tenzin is going to go back to Republic City because the Avatar doesn't need him anymore.

"Are you okay?" a voice asked. Korra turned around to find her boyfriend Mako looking at her with concern. She was starting to feel more guilty after what happened at the festival when they had the argument and she just left him there with a stuffed Appa. Korra instantly got up, put her arms around Mako's neck, and hugged him. Mako was shocked at first but then hugged her back.

"What's this for?" Mako asked gently.

"I'm sorry I was so mean to you during the festival. I was just so conflicted and I took out my frustration on you. If you want to break up with me, I completely understand." Korra said, with tears starting to form in her eyes. Mako released Korra from his embrace and wiped away her tears with his thumb.

"Korra, I'm the one who should be apologizing. I kept on giving you advice that didn't help you one bit. And besides, I'm not mad at you. Plus, I don't ever want to break up you! I didn't confess my love to you for nothing!" Mako replied with a smile. He then kissed Korra on the forehead, making his girlfriend finally smile. Suddenly, they heard the roar of a sky bison. The couple turned around and saw that Tenzin and the kids have finally left.

"Mako?" Korra asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think that I made the right choice?"

"I don't know. I'm sorry, but I'm not very good at this Avatar counseling thing, but I know your heart is in the right place. You'll just have to trust it."

Pleased with her boyfriend's answer, Korra once again put her arms around Mako's neck. Not to hug him, but to kiss him on the lips. After five seconds, the couple released and held hands, finally glad that they settled their problems and can finally move on with their relationship. But little did they know, Unalaq was standing behind them and saw the whole thing. He created a wicked grin. Now that Korra was going to be his student, not only was she going to be taught by him, but he could use her to go against her father Tonraq. Unalaq just couldn't wait for that to happen.

"Korra, I have great plans for you."


	2. Chapter 2

"I just don't get it, Senna. Tenzin and I were just doing what was best for Korra, and then she gets upset and decides to learn from my dreaded brother!" Tonraq shouted with anger. He was still mad about what took place the other night after the spirit attack.

"Calm down, Tonraq. If Korra wants to do something of her choice, we should just support her choices. It's pretty obvious that that nice fellow Mako supports her, and so do I." Senna replies, a little bit annoyed at her husband. Tonraq was about to speak when the door opened and two teens walked in.

"Mom! I'm home!" Korra shouted, with Mako following behind her into the hut.

"Hi, darling! I'm just in the kitchen making lunch for everyone! Mako, make yourself at home!" Senna shouted back.

"Thank you, ma'am." Mako said generously.

"Please, call me Senna!" Senna replied. Mako chuckled at her kindness and went into the living room with Korra. (A/N: I don't really know if they HAVE a living room, but I just decided to give them a living room and some average furniture.) They sat down on the couch and started talking. While they were distracted, Tonraq walked into the living room and just stood there. He then let out a cough, making Korra and Mako give him their attention.

"Korra, I think you are making a big mistake. You can't learn from U- I mean your uncle." Tonraq said sternly. Korra was starting to get irritated.

"Dad, won't you just drop it? It's my decision and you're just gonna have to deal with it!" Korra replied angrily. Tonraq gave her an angry glare and Mako decided it was his time to bolt.

"I think I'll just go and check on Bolin and Asami!" Mako said quickly, trying to get away from the tension.

"No. Why don't you stay and knock some sense into your girlfriend's head." Tonraq demanded.

"There's no way I'm going to turn on my girlfriend." Mako replied firmly, yet nervously. Tonraq suddenly got up and bended water towards Mako's wrist, bounding him to the nearest wall by having the water turn into ice. Senna ran inside the living room and saw what happened.

"Tonraq! Leave Mako alone! He just wants to support OUR daughter!" Senna shouted with anger.

"Yeah! Let him go!" Korra also shouted.

"Give me one good reason why I should let this boy go." Tonraq said with gritted teeth.

"Because you would be making a big mistake." a voice answered. Everybody turned around to find Unalaq near the entrance of the door. Mako, Korra, and Senna were relieved.

"Stay out of this. This doesn't concern you." Tonraq said angrily.

"I understand you're upset at the decision. But you should grow up and support your daughter rather than trying to kill your daughter's boyfriend." Unalaq stated. Tonraq, trying to win the argument against his brother, turned to Mako, whom was still bound to the wall due to the ice chain.

"How can you even deal with Korra?" Tonraq asked desperately.

"TONRAQ! RELEASE MAKO NOW OR I WON'T LET YOU GO HUNTING WITH THE GUYS!" Senna demanded.

Mako and Korra just stood in their places in shock. They never knew that Korra's mom could actually have a tough demanding side just like Korra. Instead of listening to his wife, Tonraq just walks out of the hut in fury. Unalaq, finally relieved that his brother was gone, used waterbending to get Mako out of the ice chain. Mako then slumps to the ground gripping his right wrist.

"Thank you!" Mako gasped with relief and a hint of pain. Unalaq nodded with a smile and left the hut. Korra turned back to Mako and found that his wrist was bleeding a little bit.

"Mako! You're bleeding!" Korra pointed out with worry. When Tonraq waterbended at Mako, the water was already beginning to turn into ice and once the water was on the skin a part of the water that was near Mako's skin turned into a sharp ice shard and went inside his wrist and it went further into the wrist due to the impact of Mako getting slammed into the wall. Senna ran towards Mako and started to heal his arm (A/N: I don't know if Senna can even bend so I just decided to make Senna a healer.) While Senna was healing Mako, Korra ran outside and found Unalaq.

"Uncle. I just wanted to say thank you for helping Mako get out of the ice. I'm also sorry about my dad getting out of control." Korra said apologetically.

"That's okay, Korra. Your father just needs to accept that you have to make your own decisions. I can't wait to train with you." Unalaq replied. Korra nodded in response and Unalaq, whom started to walk back to his hut, smiled in a wicked way.

"Right under my finger." Unalaq whispered. Korra continued to watch Unalaq and turned around to find Mako with a bandaged wrist. Korra instantly ran into Mako's arms and apologized repeatedly for his wrist, only to have Mako telling her that it was okay.

"Did you really mean what you said about not going against me?" Korra asked.

"Korra, I always mean what I say." Mako replied. Korra got the message and kissed Mako on the lips. It was only for two seconds but it was still sweet.

"Guys, lunch is ready!" Senna shouted from the kitchen.

"Alright! Time to eat!" an excited voice shouted. Mako and Korra turned around to find Asami and Bolin behind them and going into the hut.

"You guys coming?" Asami asked. Korra nodded and she and Mako followed the others inside.

"I can't wait for those sandwiches!" Bolin shouted from inside the hut. Everybody, especially Korra and Mako laughed and they walked inside, relieved that there was no more arguing and a certain firebender didn't have stitches nor a broken wrist!


End file.
